Mother's Day in Space
by Zanzibar1
Summary: This was my gift to my Mom on Mother's Day and I decided to share it with all of you. I hope it brings a smile to everyone's faces!


"Hey Scotty!" I called above the racket in the engine room.

"Hey lass! Good Day to ya!" he replied. "Keenser move out of the way you dimwit!"

A little green alien came jogging up to me and I crouched down and gave him a hug. "It's okay Keenser, I consoled.

Keenser pointed up above him with a smile. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at the gesture. "What's wrong?"

"Keenser give me the wrench would ya," Scotty ordered from somewhere in the room.

I gave Keenser a little push and suggested, "You should go help before you get yelled at even more."

He gave a nod and pointed up again before disappearing to help Scotty among the engines and panels. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to know, but I intended to find out. I made my way up from the engine room and made my way along empty corridors…_Empty? Since when are the corridors of the U.S.S. Enterprise empty?_

I walked into the gym deciding to see if Kirk had the crew doing laps or weights, but it was empty as well.

_This is too weird, _I thought. _Okay… I'll try the mess hall, there has to be someone in there at the very least._

I went through the empty corridors once again this time to the mess hall. I opened the door to the mess hall and found it to be empty of life. Even of the cooks were missing.

_Where could everyone be? This is getting ridiculous, where in the world is everyone? Is Kirk having a meeting on the Bridge? Naw that wouldn't empty the ship of crew members. Hmmm… I'll check the medical bay and see if there's been some serious case of a disease traveling around the ship that I've not heard about. It's unlikely, but worth a shot._

I proceeded to the medical bay which I found empty as well.

_Okay, what is up with this? By Protocol isn't there supposed to be at least one doctor in the medical bay at all times? Kirk is going to love this when he hears. I suppose it's time to go to the Bridge and report to Kirk._

Making my way to the top of the ship, the emptiness was beginning to creep me out. I placed my hand in the door's lock.

"Access denied," the screen said flashing red.

"That's even weirder," I commented.

I took my hand off and placed it back on when the pad had turned green. It flashed red once again and repeated, "Access denied."

"Great," I said and I knocked on the door hoping to get someone's attention.

I couldn't hear anything happening on the other side because it was soundproof, but no one was responding to my knocks.

_What's happened to everyone and why can't I get onto the Bridge?_

Being an ambassador I had all rights to be on the bridge whenever I deemed it necessary, so my being locked out was making me worried. Wordlessly I looked down the corridor both ways thinking of what could possibly have caused this.

_Okay, so the only thing I know at the moment is that Scotty, Keenser, and I are possibly the only ones on the Enterprise and I'm locked out of the Bridge, so I can't find out what happened. I'll try Scotty and see if he knows what could cause this because I'm at a loss._

Now back down in the engine room I found Keenser waiting.

"Hey do you two know what's going on?" I shouted to Scotty.

"Huh? What did you say Lass?" Scotty called back.

"The entire crew of the Enterprise has just up and vanished. Do you know what's happened?" I asked.

Scotty's face appeared with grease marks around him and a frown.

"What's today?" he asked.

"The date is May 9," I answered.

His eyes lit up and I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, nothing. Just wait here and I'll phone into the bridge and see if I can figure out what's going on."

He left us where we were and hurried to the back of the room and into the master control panel room. I waited until he came back out a few minutes later.

"Come on. No one's answering on the link," he explained.

We left for the bridge with Keenser following along behind. I was back at the door waiting to see if Scotty could get in. He placed his hand on the pad which lit up green and the door opened.

No one was inside and the ship seemed to be orbiting a planet. Scotty walked inside and looked around. I followed him inside and walked to the captain's chair. A note was folded on the chair that read: Scotty on the outside.

"Hey, Scotty come take a look at this," I pointed to the note.

Scotty walked up to my side and picked up the note from Kirk's chair. Opening it he silently read it to himself and nodded.

"Alright then… Come along," he gestured to me.

I followed him to a room below us, the transporter room.

"Now just go stand in the transporters beam," he instructed.

I followed his instructions even though I was slightly confused as to why we were in the transporter room. He went to the controls and he pressed some buttons and he looked up and I realized he was sending me down to the planet.

"Wait Scotty!" I reached out to stop him, but I was already being teleported down to the planet's surface.

I landed and brought my hand back down. I surveyed the landscape around me. It was beautiful with all of the wildflowers in bloom and there was an alien species of deer grazing among the tall grass and flowers. I heard snickering behind me and curious as to why Scotty would send me down here I turned around to find a banner that read:

Happy Mother's Day!!!  
Love your Daughter.

The entire crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise stood behind it playing card games on some tables and others making food over fires and just behind the sign in the middle stood my dearest daughter with her father behind her.

"Oh Honey! This is so sweet!" I exclaimed.

I rushed over and gave her a large hug and then pulled my husband into it. Staying like that for a time I finally pulled back with my curiosity brimming full.

"When did you… How did you?" I started.

James Kirk stepped in, "Your daughter asked me if I could help her make this Mother's Day a special day seeing as you were on board at the time and we had time before we reach our destination."

"Happy Mother's Day Mom," my daughter said and she kissed me on the cheek.

I stood shocked with a smile plastered on my face, _The entire crew helped to make this day special for my daughter and I. _

"I love you too Honey," I embraced her once again.

_Author's Note: This was a Mother's Day gift for my Mom and I decided to share it with all of you since I used the Star Trek characters. I hope this brought smiles to everyone's faces!_


End file.
